AnySeries
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] Their bodies grinded and their hips swayed to the beat of the music.
1. Anywhere

**Anywhere-one**

**Author's note I was too bored to study for exams again.**

**This story was inspired from this new song I just heard.**

**Haha. I'm a songfic whore "**

**Listen to "Talk, Play, Love"- Anyband (BoA, DBSK and Xiah)**

* * *

_The night sky was so heavenly. _

_Summer breezes._

_Late night walks on the beach._

_Maybe a candle lit dinner?_

* * *

A Black sports car speeds past a red light.

The driver was too preoccupied with her thoughts to even notice the lights change red.

She just kept her foot on the accelerator.

Sparing a glance at her rearview mirror, a sleek, silver Porsche is gaining in on her.

Making a quick turn on the next road, she steps onto the accelerator again and drives faster than before.

Her heart was pounding.

It was going to be dangerous if she keeps her speed at 200 km/hr.

Her mind was spinning.

She was scared shit-less.

Who wouldn't be?

She was afraid to die in a car accident.

She WAS only twenty five damnit!

Who wouldn't want to NOT die?!

She kept making furtive glances in her rear view mirror.

The silver Porsche was gone.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

_Finally._

**………………………**

**\\-**

He was annoyed.

This was the FIFTH time she dared to try and run away from home.

He knew it that he should've never bought her that stupid car.

She was just too seductive that day at the car market.

He should've noticed the signs.

The Sakura he knew would NEVER have wore on a skimpy black, low cut dress, golden stilettos, smoky eye-makeup and she definitely would never even BOTHER to style her hair.

She even wore on bloody GOLD JEWELLERY that day.

He sighed with frustration.

Keeping track of the black sports car speeding up in front of his Porsche, he pressed his foot onto the accelerator.

No matter what, she wasn't getting away.

**………………………………**

She was currently trying to not kill any animals on the road she sped through unfamiliar streets.

She should've never decided to run away again.

She knew that he was probably pissed.

It was 1AM for Christ sake!

Still, her determination to lose him was strong.

She was willing to do ANYTHING to lose sight of his stupid silver car that had suddenly started to speed up.

Noticing that she was running low on petrol, she had to quickly make a plan.

He was definitely going to catch her if she doesn't think fast.

**……………………**

He smirked.

He noticed how her car suddenly went a bit slower.

He slowed down his car as well.

He knew these signs too well.

_She was low on petrol. _

As always, he waited for her car to be completely empty of petrol until he drove up to her car and dragged her back home with her protesting and kicking and screaming just like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

Sometimes he doesn't know why he ever even married her.

He could've easily married that dumb bimbo of a model Karin if he wanted to.

She was pretty of course but she was so fucking STUPID.

He married Sakura only so that he may have full control over her father's booming phone company and join it with his own company to create the biggest electronics empire in Japan.

Although he would never admit it, he kind of liked her.

She was so cute and she just kind of melted his heart with her sincere warmness.

**------**

He suddenly saw her car stop.

_Yes, _

He slowed his car down and he drove casually behind her car.

Closing his car door he walked over to her car.

He took his sweet time to walk over.

He even stopped briefly to take out a gold lighter and a pack of Marlboros from the breast pocket of his coat.

Lighting up the cigarette, he carefully stowed away the gold lighter and the pack of Marlboros.

He puffed on the cigarette for a few seconds before chucking it out onto the rather rough road in dire need of refixing.

He strode towards the black sports car.

Walking next to the driver's car door, he opened it gracefully and froze.

Sakura was gone!

Her car keys and handbag was gone.

He quickly searched through the glove compartment.

It was empty and only a small packet of chips was left behind.

He groaned out in anger.

Slamming the driver's door shut, he searched the area with his eyes.

It was filled with trees and hills that stretched beyond his view.

Sakura could've easily hidden behind a tree or already ran over a couple of hills since she was so fast.

He punched into the driver's door causing a huge dent.

She was in deep shit when he found her back again.

**………………………………………**

She was smiling.

She knew that Sasuke would probably be pissed.

He might do some crazy things like hire the best agents to find her.

He might even start setting up TV commercials just to find her.

She didn't really care though.

She barely cared about her marriage or her life.

All she ever wanted was to have fun like any normal woman in her twenties would.

She wanted to go clubbing, to wear on funky clothes and to just act like a stupid person without having gossip magazines splashing pictures of her on a wild drunken spree the day straight after.

She momentarily closed her eyes.

Opening them again, she looked out through the dark tinted windows up to the night sky.

"Sakura, we're about to arrive at my place 'kay?" a blond haired woman said.

Dressed in a smart designer suit, black chunky heels, and big gold jewellery and caked in expensive make-up imported specially from European countries, she was the epitome of high rise fashion.

Sakura looked back to the blond woman.

She gave a smile in return.

"Okay Ino, okay" she replied softly.

For now, she was going to stay at Ino's house for a while to let go of her thoughts.

Right now she just needed to breathe and relax.

She needed to take a break.

A break from being a big fashion trendsetter, an heiress and a wife of the ever so popular number one male model/ company president Uchiha Sasuke.

She closed her eyes again and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**………**

"Hey dobe, I need you to call a towing truck immediately:" Sasuke said quickly into his phone.

He was freezing and needed to tow Sakura's car back to his house.

After hanging up with Naruto, he walked back to his car and closed the door shut.

Locking the doors, he started up the engine and drove back in the direction to his home.

For now, he would let Sakura get away.

Tomorrow, he would most definitely start looking for her again.

* * *

**FINISHED. Enjoy? Oh yeah, by the way, this is the first part of a short four chaptered story.**

**Since I love listening to music to set the mood for stories, each chapter will have a different song for the different moods. **


	2. Anymotion

**Anymotion-two**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's notes- I finally studied for English and my history exam coming up on Monday morning from first**

**To fourth period. **

**-**

**-**

**-Sigh-**

**-**

**P.S I cut my hair by myself today randomly! (Retard….)**

-

**Listen to "Anymotion"- Lee Hyori**

* * *

-

-

-

_Beating hearts._

_It's so pitch dark._

_Suddenly, lights flash._

_It's time for the New Year's Fireworks to appear._

_Have your loved one there._

_Then as the fireworks come, express your love……_

* * *

-

-

-

He was exceptionally annoyed today.

Sakura can't be found ANYWHERE.

He had already searched places where she usually hides in.

So far, she wasn't hiding in ANY of the places.

He sighs for the freaking one thousandth time.

This was getting ANNOYING.

He hated the word annoying.

He hated anything annoying.

And right now, his oh so lovely wife was annoying the shit out of him.

Why couldn't she just shut up and act like the proper Uchiha Matriarch?

He walked tiredly to the black leather couch.

Flicking the remote, the TV turned on.

On the screen, it's Sakura.

Her new campaign to release the "AnySeries" phones flashes and dance club music is playing in the background.

In the ad, Sakura's seen dancing in a club and flirting with any male she sets her eyes on.

-

-

-

_She looks like a little sexy whore._

_-_

_-_

Switching off the TV quickly, he lets out the breath of air that was stuck in his chest for awhile.

His parents definitely weren't going to be happy.

**…………………**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"OI Sakura!" screeched out Ino.

Ino was currently dressed in a dark purple leotard with a red sports jacket thrown over.

Her hair was in the pony tail she used to tie her hair up in when she was in high school.

Her face was covered in light natural makeup and she wore on simple wrist bands unlike her usual gold jewellery.

She ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a white door with the tag "_Guest room" _on the front.

Opening up the door in one swift movement, she peered into the dark room and she could easily make out the shape of Sakura's curled up body underneath dark blue sheets.

Creeping up towards Sakura, she suddenly started shaking Sakura.

Sakura, startled, screamed and slapped Ino in the face.

Ino stepped backwards quickly and Sakura tumbled down her bed with her sheets.

Struggling to get back up, Sakura cast a dirty look towards the now red cheeked blond.

"What was that for Ino-pig?!" she snarled out angrily.

Sakura HATED being woken up at such an early time in the morning.

ESPECIALLY by screeching abusive blonds like Ino.

Ino shrugged.

"Get ready. We're going to the gym today", Ino simply said.

Sakura mumbled incoherent words in response then after awhile….

"Hmph. Fine then." Sakura muttered.

Ino smiled and skipped happily out Sakura's room.

**………………**

The gym was packed full of celebrities and Sakura suddenly felt nervous.

She always hated the filthy stench of sweat in gyms.

They stank real badly and last time she went and trained with lots of people surrounding her, she suddenly felt nauseous and vomited all over her manager who in return, swore loudly at her before apologizing realizing what they just said.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura come on, I hired a training room specially just for the two of us to train at. I know what happened last time" Ino said with a wink.

Sakura smiled.

The two walked into the gym(well more like skipped joyfully).

**………………**

"What?!" Sasuke practically yelled into his mobile.

This was NOT good.

His mother and father were coming to visit next week and Sasuke STILL hadn't found Sakura yet.

His mother, of course, was expecting to see Sakura and his father expected to see little kids running around.

They wouldn't be seeing both unless Sasuke found Sakura. All that was left was to find another kid to pretend to be his.

It wasn't his fault that Sakura never wanted to have anything to do with him.

He sighed.

He needed to go and punch something or else he might go crazy.

**………………………………**

She was sweating like hell.

Running on the treadmill for three hours non stop had taken a toll on her.

It has been around three months since she last worked out and right now she was EXHAUSTED.

Looking to the person next to her, Ino was still lifting weights without sweating a single bit.

Of course Ino wouldn't be sweating.

She practically worships gyms and goes to one for at least five hours EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY.

Sakura walked over to the bar in the corner of the room.

Pouring herself a glass of water, she drank quickly and turned on the TV.

She almost choked at what she saw.

On the screen, Sasuke was advertising the latest men's fragrance designed by himself.

Topless and VERY wet, Sasuke looked like a freaking god.

Although Sakura didn't like him one single tiny bit, she had to admit he was hot.

Right now though, she wasn't in the mood at looking at his too perfect face(she suspected that he had plastic surgery).

Switching off the TV, she set down her glass of water and walked back to her treadmill.

Ino had stopped lifting weights and was currently on her mobile talking to her business partner about opening up sports centers in new shopping centres.

Sakura put the speed up to fifty and trained for another hour.

**…………………**

The clock was ticking.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

It had rhythm to it and drove Sasuke crazy.

He hoped that this meeting would end soon.

* * *

**FINISHED. Enjoy?! **

**I'm getting kind of bored right now.**

**Internet's been getting slower cause of excess use of it 24/7 .**


	3. Anyclub

**Anyclub-three**

**Authors note I think so that I might pass my exams next week. **

**Wish me Luck!**

**AnySeries might need to have a sequel if it doesn't finish on the fourth chapter. I'm still in the process of wanting speed up the story a little bit. But then, it might not turn out well.**

**Maybe I should another chapter?**

**BLEURGH!**

**This is so hard "**

**………**

**Listen to "Anyclub" by Hyori Lee ft. Teddy.**

**……….**

* * *

_Neon lights flash._

_Bodies are sweating profusely._

_Arms entangle and refuse to let go._

_This is truly HEAVEN baby …….._

* * *

How long has it been since she went to a nightclub or actually even went to a FUN party?

Sakura can't even remember.

She can't remember the last fun thing she did after or before she got married.

She thinks so she hasn't even done anything fun her whole life.

It was always politics and pleasing her family first.

All her life, Sakura was ever so faithful to her father.

She stopped her dreams of becoming a doctor so that her father will be happy.

She went to the prestigious Konoha University that only accepted ten students a year to please her ancestors who have all attended the university.

She just can't believe that she even agreed stupidly with her father to be engaged to someone she didn't know when she was only eight years old.

**……….**

"_Papa" a little girl says to a very handsome red haired man sitting by the fireplace reading documents while trying to not fall asleep._

"_Hm?" asked the man._

"_Mama says that I'm marrying someone when I'm older" The girl says brightly._

_She was smiling boldly and her eyes shone with happiness. _

_Shoving her left hand out, there was a huge pink diamond encrusted ring on her middle finger. _

_It shone and gleamed._

_The man felt his eye sight get worse as it blurred. He needed to sleep….BADLY._

"_Ah, Sakura-hime, yes you're getting married' the man said tiredly._

"_Mama says that I can choose my own wedding dress and I can have hundreds of white horsies to take me to my husband!" the girl continued._

_The man just nodded his head._

_As his daughter kept babbling on, he fell asleep._

_Sakura stopped after blubbering on for ten minutes to see her father peacefully sleeping._

_She smiled._

_Even at a very young age of eight, Sakura was exceptionally bright and intellectual._

_She understood everything about running a business._

_She also understood the pressure running a business has on her father and she concluded that she wouldn't want to be a president._

_Of course, Sakura never knew that she would become one whether she liked it or not later on when she was eighteen._

_Right now, Sakura was just happily dreaming about meeting her prince charming._

_Now, she could be just like those princesses in her fairy tale books that her nanny read to her every night._

_Yes, on her wedding day she would have long flowing hair, a long white dress, a huge tiara on her head, hundreds of horses, carriages and then she would be swept off her feet by prince charming._

**………………**

Sakura laughed out bitterly.

Of course, all of those dreams never happened.

Sakura became president of her company at twenty two before she gave her title to her husband Uchiha Sasuke when they both married at twenty three.

Instead of a fairytale wedding, Sakura and Sasuke married in a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony.

Everything in Sakura's life screwed up and she knew it.

Taking a sip from her martini, Sakura surveyed the room.

People were dancing everywhere.

Their bodies grinded together and their hips swayed to the beat of the music.

Neon lights flashed and the occasional drunken couple giggled and hiccupped their way towards a private room upstairs.

Sakura smiled as she watched Ino currently chatting a guy up.

Ino was a pro at these things which is why she was known as the "Nightclub Seducer" in tabloid magazines.

Sakura slowly got up from her bar stool and waltzed over to the crowd.

Tonight, she was determined to have fun.

**………………**

Sasuke grudgingly got out of the car.

Stupid Naruto had dragged to "a restaurant" to cool down for awhile.

Sasuke only agreed because he was sick and tired of Naruto's screeching in his ear.

Dressed in a designer suit with his jacket unbuttoned (plus a few buttons of his shirt) with a loose tie around his neck, Sasuke would've been easily mistaken as another usual party-goer.

As Naruto practically jumped on top of people to get through the entrance and meet his latest fling, Sasuke followed right behind him ignoring the flirtatious looks he was receiving from the female crowd outside of the club and also some drunk gay men.

**……………….**

"So, can I have your number?" the man currently dancing with Sakura asked in a soft whisper.

Sakura smirked.

This random guy was the tenth person who asked her for her number tonight.

She turned down all of the guys though.

"And why should I?" Sakura whispered back.

"I think so we need some time to get to know each other better" the man replied back.

Sakura suddenly stopped dancing and broke free from their tight embrace.

She suddenly skipped over to the V.I.P lounge where Ino was sipping a few drinks.

Turning around to face the now confused male, she blew him a kiss and winked at him before sitting down next to a VERY drunk Ino.

**………………**

"Come on Sasuke, lighten up!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke grunted in reply before resuming to drinking his glass of rum.

The girl attached on his left arm giggled and pushed her body more closely to him.

"Don't touch me" Sasuke said harshly to her.

The girl pouted in return and let go of his arm before sulking.

"Hey, you shouldn't be like that. He might just kick you out of this room. Why don't you just pour him another glass of rum?" Naruto said.

The sulking girl instantly brightened up and poured some more rum into Sasuke's cup.

Sasuke growled in return and suddenly got up.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to wash my face" Sasuke replied.

He opened the club door and closed it.

Once outside, he felt better and continued his way to the bathroom.

**………………..**

"Hey, Sakura I feel sick" Ino said after awhile.

She was pale in the face and she felt nauseous.

Sakura quickly turned her head towards Ino.

Since Sakura secretly studied some medical books, she quickly confirmed that Ino needed to puke.

Supporting Ino, the two trudged towards the women's bathroom.

**…………………..**

Splashing water onto his face, Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face….yet AGAIN.

Two days passed and he STILL couldn't find her.

He was starting panic now as his parents were arriving in Tokyo in just five days and they were expecting for both him and Sakura to pick them up at the airport.

Sighing, Sasuke took some toilet paper, wiped his face and walked into a toilet cubicle.

**…………………**

Loud, puking noises can be heard in the women's bathroom.

Ino locked herself into a toilet cubicle and continued puking.

A horrid stench suddenly filled the bathroom air and Sakura felt sick.

"Ino, I'm going to wait outside okay?" Sakura said before she opened the bathroom door and stood next to the women's bathroom.

She sighed.

She and Sasuke were yet to see each other.

Sakura didn't hate Sasuke. She actually had a bit of a crush on him when she first saw him.

He was handsome, hard working and also would be great to show off in front of her friends.

It's just that she needed love from him.

**…………………**

Sasuke washed his hands and dried them under a hand dryer.

He was going to leave this nightclub.

It was pissing him off and he should be doing his paperwork and finding Sakura instead.

Damn, if he knew she was this much trouble then he should've just married Karin.

But then, there was something about Sakura that mesmerized him.

She was so UNIQUE.

And he had to admit he had a bit of a crush on her although right now he was annoyed at her running away schemes.

Walking out of the bathroom, he slowly walked down the hallway.

Suddenly, he saw a pink haired woman hunched up on the floor.

His steps quickened before he stood practically in front of her.

**…………………**

"Hello Sakura" Sasuke said monotonously.

Sakura's ears perked up.

Her whole entire body froze.

Oh, kami. Please don't let it be him.

Slowly lifting her gaze up, she looked right into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, her so called _husband. _

"Hi…." Sakura said in reply.

**………………….**

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

He was indeed happy.

He found his wife and now there was nothing else but to do his paperwork now.

"I'm waiting for Ino to finish vomiting" Sakura replied.

"Oh god, that blond woman is vomiting again?!" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and she has a name" Sakura said bitterly.

Sasuke knew that she didn't want to talk to him but they needed to talk BADLY.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura blinked.

He NEVER asked her these kind of questions.

"Because I feel no love from my husband, I'm not happy being a mistress when I could've been a doctor and because I'm always lonely at home!" Sakura shouted back at him.

Sasuke looked back at her.

Sure, he didn't exactly show his love to her but he still had love for her in a husband wife way.

He sighed.

This was going to be hard.

"Sakura, I do love you. In a way that a husband should love his wife. But you DO have to understand that I'm being pressured to work and to keep the company's income high" Sasuke said.

"And if you want to be a doctor, then you should've told me! There's nothing stopping you now!" Sasuke continued.

Sakura looked shocked for awhile.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

**FINISHED. ENJOY?! **


	4. Anystar

**AnyStar- Four**

**Author's Notes after my writer's block faded away… well the songs that used to inspire my fanfics has inspired me again.**

**This chapter will be quiet longer to make up for the last one which barely even made it pass seven pages on my word document thingy ….. "**

**Next chapter's last one!**

**Or should it……? –wink wink-**

**Review more and I might extend it although I really don't mind about reviews.**

**Just writing makes me happy "**

**…………………………**

**Listen to "AnyStar" by Lee Hyori (the guy co-starring in her MV is ….HOT! Lee Jun Ki Oppa!)**

**………………………...**

* * *

_He cried._

_She cried._

_They only wished that they could go back to the time,_

_Filled with dancing under the moonlight,_

_Kisses in the early morning. _

_But now,_

_It was too late. _

………_or is it?_

* * *

Sakura looked back at him confused. 

Who was he?

He looks like Sasuke,

He SMELLS like Sasuke and he definitely has that stuck up personality like Sasuke…..

But this Sasuke is showing warmth in his ice cold eyes.

Sakura took a long time before she spoke again suddenly,

"Excuse me, are you Uchiha Sasuke or am I just hallucinating?"

**……………………………**

Sasuke looked back at her.

"What the _fuck_?" he hisses at her.

"I think so I drank too much. Haha, my imagination. Wow and for once, I thought so that my _deares_thusband just confessed that he loved me and that I could be a doctor. Wow, I definitely have to get used to the night club scene again" Sakura said brightly while she practically looked mentally incapable to people passing by.

Sasuke sighed irritably.

Sakura probably HAD drunk too much but still, leaving her in this state with a blond woman who's practically puking her whole entire organ system out was worse than bringing her back home and having her scream at him the next morning.

"Sakura, I'm taking you home. You're drunk although you certainly aren't very drunk looking" Sasuke ordered.

**…………………………**

Sakura stared back at him.

So it WAS Sasuke!

Only HE would order her to go back home.

She didn't want to go home!

She can't leave Ino vulnerable to being gang raped or else Nara Shikamaru would have her head!

"No, no, no, no!" Sakura said childishly looking up at Sasuke.

"I'm not drunk!" she pressed on.

**………………………………**

What is wrong with this woman?!

First she reckons that she's drunk and NOW she's protesting that she's capably fine!

So which is it?!

"Sakura, are you drunk or not?" Sasuke huffed out impatiently.

His eyes stared right into Sakura's emerald green eyes and he could see fear.

**……………………………**

Sakura flinched in Sasuke's gaze.

She always found it hard to look back at him right in the eyes.

Especially with his intense gazes.

They scared the crap out of her!

**………………………………**

"_Sakura, tell me why it absolutely humors you whenever I'm getting angry" Sasuke said suddenly._

_The two were in their bedroom with Sakura laughing out loud as Sasuke had a serious look on his face._

"_Honestly, I don't understand why you suddenly have to laugh when I'm trying to ask you why you fucking run away from me every single time you see there's a chance to!" Sasuke bellowed out suddenly._

_Sakura suddenly stopped laughing._

_Her face turned serious as well before she started screeching back at him,_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" _

_Sasuke looked back at her and raised his left hand about to strike._

_Sakura whimpered under his gaze and threw a pillow in front of her face to protect herself._

_She started sniffling._

_Sasuke, halfway reaching to hit her, suddenly stops and he suddenly realizes what he's doing._

_Oh, fuck._

_Now she's probably going to lock herself in the bathroom for the whole night._

_As if on cue, Sakura ran to the couple's extraordinarily huge gold tiled bathroom, locking the bathroom door._

_Loud crying noises could be heard as Sakura is banging things. _

_Sasuke groaned with annoyance and walked back downstairs to the living room where he slept for the entire night._

**…………………………………**

Oh, Sakura remembered that memory VERY vividly.

Finding some last bit of willpower inside of her, she practically yelled back,

"I'm not drunk okay?! And if you're going to hit me, then hit me!"

She then broke down and started sobbing rather loudly while holding her legs to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

**…………………………………**

Sasuke momentarily froze.

He knew what she meant and he remembered how bad he felt after that.

Sometimes, his anger just comes out in different forms.

He sighed as he saw Sakura sobbing, hunched up like a little kid.

He bent down to her level and touched her.

**…………………………………**

The cold touch of Sasuke's fingers sent electrical shocks down Sakura's whole body.

She must admit it felt very relaxing but at the same time she didn't want him near her.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched out suddenly looking directly in front of him.

She the tucked her head back into her knees as she continued sobbing more loudly.

**………………………………**

Sasuke withdrew his hand straight away.

He didn't want to make her more emotional but he needed to talk to her.

He had to think of a way to get her to listen.

"Sakura….." he murmured.

"What?!" she hissed back in reply.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done" Sasuke said tiredly.

"Sorry for what huh?!" Sakura bit back at him.

"I'm sorry for all those times I've lost my temper, nearly hit you and never paid any attention to you" He said softly so that only she could hear.

"Please, just come back home" He continued.

He anxiously waited for Sakura to speak again as she stayed silent for a moment.

**……………………………**

Sakura looked back up at him this time with a sympathetic look on her face.

Should she forgive him?

She always had a soft heart, she must admit.

If she hadn't a soft heart, then she would've practically divorced him by now.

"Yeah well, I guess that your temper needs some adjusting" she says quietly.

As she looked into Sasuke's eyes, she didn't flinch away.

She looked straight into them and she found love in his eyes.

She smiled.

So he really was sorry then.

**………………………………**

Noticing Sakura smiling, Sasuke took it as a good sign.

"Look, I know that you're not very happy with our relationship right now. But we COULD make it work out" Sasuke said a bit louder now.

**………………………………**

Sakura thought for awhile.

Maybe,

She should give him one more chance.

If he doesn't change his old ways,

THEN she'll DEFINITELY divorce him even if it makes her parents angry and the Haruno name will go to shame.

Finally, she said,

"Yes, I'm willing to work it out"

**…………………………**

Sasuke's eyes lighted up partially as he heard her agree with him.

Finally!

**…………………………**

"But you're on probation" Sakura said suddenly.

She noticed him tense up a bit at the word 'probation'.

She waited for him to answer.

**……………………………**

There was nothing to lose.

Sasuke knew he had done wrong and it was better to say yes than no right in this VERY sticky situation.

"Alright" he mumbled out.

**………………………………**

Sakura beamed with happiness as she heard him say yes.

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his VERY stiff neck.

**………………………………**

Sasuke was not used to people hugging him and felt kind of stiff at Sakura's hugging him.

He then began to relax though and suddenly, his hormones kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her tiny fragile waist tightly.

"Let's go home" he whispered into her ear.

**……………………………**

Sakura nodded.

She somehow felt glad that tonight turned out like this.

She was looking forward to going back home and starting afresh her and Sasuke's relationship.

"Okay…." She mumbled into his hair.

"And no more running away" he added.

Sakura giggled lightly.

"And no more being an asshole. And show more love" she replied back to him teasingly.

**……………………………**

The couple walked back together with their arms linked around each other's waist.

"Wait here", Sasuke said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

**……………………………**

Sasuke re-entered the club room where he previously was in with Naruto and those stupid hookers.

"Hey Sasuke, my man!" Naruto said drunkenly and the hookers laughed equally as drunkenly.

"Hn. I'm going home now" Sasuke said before he re-opened the club door and closed it again.

"Goodbye my man!" Naruto's voice shouted out.

Sasuke could even hear it with loud karaoke music and the door closed.

That dobe…….

**…………………**

Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to come back at the front entrance of the club.

She was still a bit unsure of her decision.

Oh well, as long as she knows that he'd TRY to change now.

Noticing Sasuke coming closer, she waved him over.

When he reached her, she held onto his arm as the two walked to the car-park.

As they got into the car, Sasuke played some jazz music that he knew Sakura liked.

Sakura smiled.

At least Sasuke knew SOME things that she liked.

That DEFINITELY was a start!

**………………………**

Sasuke was feeling quiet happy himself tonight.

He finally resolved problems with his estranged wife and now everything's going back perfectly into place.

He suddenly noticed Sakura wringing her hands together and her face scrunched up in worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as his eyes were glued to the road in front of them.

**………………………**

Sakura was suddenly hit with realization!

She wrung her hand together like she usually does when she's worried.

Oh,_shit._

Now Shikamaru's _really_ going to have her head!

"We forgot Ino" she said out loud.

**………………………………**

Damn!

They forgot the blond woman!

Sasuke spotted an intersection and quickly did a U-turn.

The car screeched on the road and cars beeped.

Tonight was definitely too good to last for long.

He sure has gotten Sakura back again and everything,

But now, he's going to be one grumpy man tomorrow morning….

Thanks to that blond woman!

Let's just say that….well…..

The couple spent around two hours that night driving to and from the club and Ino's house!

In the end though,

They finally made it back home and they slept VERY well until the morning came anyway…..

* * *

**FINISHED. ENJOY?!**

**I reckon this wasn't really well planed out.**

**Well next chapter definitely IS the finale!**

**It's Sasuke and Sakura meeting the parents and…..EPILOGUE! **


	5. AnyEnding

**AnyEnding- Finale.**

**Author's Notes Ahhhh… Gomen "**

**I've just been EXTREMELY stressed with effing schoolwork…….**

**Well I'm happy to announce that my school holidays come in TWO WEEKS time(Hyperventilates) and I'm going to be available to write A LOT and shall use all the ideas buzzing in my head to create an ultra dynamic new fic ………………..**

**Well I don't know what to say now.**

**I'm just kinda excited for the holidays so then I can finally RELAX.**

**And get rid of those pimples I gained during exams week "**

**Here's the finale of AnySeries and I guess I had fun writing this although I really had no idea where this story came from ….unless I was watching another Korean drama again ……P**

**Oh yeah, sorry for any grammatical errors or typos ...i'm kinda tired right now "**

**……………………………..**

**Listen to "LOSE YOUR MIND" by BoA feat. Yutaka.**

**……………………………..**

* * *

_You know, she said,_

_I never believed in fairytales because that's what makes us be fucking retards thinking that prince charming will come. _

_He just stared at her._

_She stared back._

_Both knew what she meant,_

_What you want is not what you'll always get._

_This is why,_

_They never took anything for granted. _

_Cause really, _

_If fairytales existed,_

_They would've been still happily together…._

_For __**eternity.**_

**………………………………………………………**

_**The next week.** _

"Sakura, stop fucking twitching" Sasuke says coldly as he scans the various screens.

Sakura glares at him before she breaks off from his tight embrace around her shoulder and huffs off in search of the nearest seat she could find.

Sasuke just ignores her.

He was also anxious.

Who wouldn't be?

His mother and father are set to arrive any minute and he was scared of what they might say as they soon discover that the son suddenly was missing his baby daughter the last time they visited.

Sasuke knew that he should've adopted that stupid baby anyway.

The day before when he checked in to pick her up she was announced to be adopted by a young couple and even when he asked the couple if he could just borrow her for three days, the couple shook their heads and asked him rather rudely to _shove off._

Sasuke sighed.

Now his ass was going to get kicked when his parents find out the truth.

Sakura will also probably get lectured for not even bearing a child while she's in her mid twenties about to turn twenty-six.

Oh no.

His parents weren't going to be happy at _all_.

**…………………………………..**

Sakura wasn't bothered to come out this morning.

It was fucking five in the morning and she was all dressed up like as if she was going to a formal party or something.

She hoped that Sasuke's parents would appreciate her outfit as she had spent a LONG time in the bathroom trying to dress for _their standards._

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes ready to take a nap as she was still quite tired.

**………………………………**

Sasuke was getting more nervous by the second.

His parents' plane had just arrived and when he last stole a glance at his oh so _graceful_ wife, she was snoring rather loudly nearby a seat next to the huge glass window that has a view of the next plane flying in to land.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of his mother's elegantly designed hair and he quickly rushed over to Sakura and shook her rather rudely.

**……………………………**.

Sakura was getting into a good part of her dream when she so suddenly landed loudly on the floor.

She moaned sleepily and opened one sleepy eye.

She sees Sasuke with an impatient face then looks directly behind him.

She sees Mikoto-sama looking around for her and Sasuke and Sakura quickly shoots up knocking over Sasuke in the process.

**……………………………**

Sasuke groans as his back collides with the blue carpet underneath him.

Stupid Sakura had knocked him over.

He quickly shot up as he smelt his mother's familiar rose perfume and sharply twists around to face the angelic face of a fifty year old woman who still has NO WRINKLES at ALL.

He politely bows to his mother.

"Welcome to Tokyo Okaa-sama" Sasuke says in a polite fashion.

He senses Sakura following his action and he smirks.

At least she still knows that his mother hates rude manners and practically _praises_ discipline.

**………………………….**

Sakura was nervous.

She wasn't sure if she bowed low enough to her mother in law but when she heard Mikoto-sama greet them back politely she swiftly returned back to her full height and practically ogled Mikoto's perfect face.

For some fifty year old woman, Mikoto-sama sure was a pretty sight!

Dang ……….

If Sakura was fifty and was still wrinkle-less she'd be able to wear on her favorite make-up still without having any ugly creases getting in the way of a clear complexion.

She takes a tentative step towards Mikoto before embracing the woman in a family loving way.

Mikoto returns the gesture whole-heartedly.

As the women break from the embrace, Uchiha Fugaku comes up and shakes Sasuke's hand before fully embracing Sasuke in a manly way.

Sakura and Mikoto smiled at the father and son.

They were glad that the two were getting along better.

It was a known-fact that the father and his youngest son never got along.

After all,

Itachi was practically leader material as he ALWAYS followed his father's orders.

He NEVER disobeyed his father and always made sure that he was making his father proud.

Sasuke, also wanted to make his father proud.

But then, evil consumed him when he was in his vulnerable teenage state and Sasuke began doing drugs, chain smoking, going to wild parties and getting in trouble frequently with the police.

People that time would always compare the two brothers.

It was not hard to say which son pleases his father more and lived up to the Uchiha reputation.

But then,

When Itachi suddenly was sent to a rehab centre for prolonged use of prescription drugs due to the stress he was put under from always constantly studying, Fugaku began paying attention to his last hope, Sasuke.

Sasuke, at that time, was filled with guilt.

He thought that his life was pathetic already as his brother always outshone him.

Sasuke never knew that it was hard and pressuring his own brother to remain at the top of his league.

He suddenly realized how important the family's booming empire was to his father which is why Sasuke oh-so suddenly volunteered to attend an overseas boarding school for only boys so that he can finally concentrate on his studies and make his father more proud of him than his father was of Itachi.

After Sasuke married Sakura, Fugaku was practically praising his "only son" and has given up his title of president to his heir, Sasuke.

**…………………………….**.

Sasuke felt a bit stiff as he was driving back home with his parents in the back seat and Sakura up the front with him.

His parents in the airport were quite shocked to not see "their little granddaughter Aisha"

Sasuke and Sakura chickened out on the last minute to tell the truth and said that Aisha was at home being taken care of by her nanny Kyoko.

**…………………………….**

"Sakura-chan, how long is it till we reach home?" Mikoto asked politely as she examined her brightly painted nails.

Sakura smiled in the rearview mirror and replied,

"In just ten minutes Mikoto-sama"

Mikoto nodded.

"Good, I missed Aisha a lot and I've brought her lovely little dresses from Paris" Mikoto said.

Sakura visibly stiffened and tried to smile back at Mikoto.

She looked at Sasuke who was paying _extreme attention_ to the road.

They both knew they had better explain when they reach home.

**……………………………**

"Sasuke, help me with these" Fugaku grunted out as the two men were lifting Fugaku and Mikoto's suitcases to the corner of the guest room.

Sasuke nodded in response.

As the two men had finally finished,

They heard sobbing coming from the living room downstairs.

They looked at each other and scrambled down the stairs hastily.

**…………………………**..

Sakura knew that the truth would be hard to admit but really,

It wasn't _that bad_ was it?

She was currently patting Mikoto's back in an attempt to comfort her.

She heard Sasuke and Fugaku enter the room and she stood up then politely bowed.

**………………………….**

"What happened?!" Fugaku roared out as he rushed to his wife's side.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who suddenly looked really scared.

His eyes narrowed.

"What happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye and Sasuke realized what happened.

Wow,

His mother was actually crying from receiving the news.

"Father, to be honest, Sakura and I never had a child. Aisha was just some orphan" Sasuke stated coolly.

His father turned around and glared at his son coldly.

**……………………….**

"Do you know how much your mother spent in Paris on baby girl dresses?!" Fugaku roared out.

Sakura flinched.

Fugaku was definitely ANGRY.

Fugaku sighs and Sakura stares at her father in law as his bright red face returns to its tan color.

"Well, I guess that Mikoto and I don't have anything else to do here then. I'm utterly disappointed in the both of you" Fugaku says as he looks at the both of them.

Sakura shudders.

**…………………………**

_**The day later**_

Sasuke has a look of shame on his face as his parents' plane has left the airport.

It was the day after his parents came and they suddenly left as they found no purpose to come to Tokyo.

His wife, Sakura was currently a nervous wreck as she had spent most of the time crying silently in bed.

He had to comfort her the whole night and made a mental note,

_Try to have an heir as soon as possible before mother commits suicide or something. _

**………………………**

_**One year later**_

"Yes, yes, I'm getting your bottle now" Sasuke says in a cooing voice as he's currently trying to calm down the bawling three month old baby in a tight embrace in his arms while trying to get the baby bottle out of the boiling pot.

The baby is continuously crying and Sasuke knows that it won't take long before his wife comes out of the bathroom where she was currently waxing her legs with an annoyed expression on her face.

As his hand reaches for the bottle, it accidentally touches the burning stove and he hisses out in pain before grabbing the hot bottle.

Noticing that the milk was slightly burnt, he sighs and drops the bottle into the sink as the baby bawls more loudly.

He suddenly hears his wife screeching.

"Sasuke! What's wrong now?!" Sakura, in only her under wear screams aloud as she stand next to the dining table narrowing her eyes as she sees the bawling baby and nearly burning stove.

She quickly hovers over, takes the baby away from him and instantly the baby goes silent.

"Oh my god, you burnt the bottle and can't even take care of a baby!" Sakura practically screeches.

Sasuke shoots her a dirty look as his wife is comforting the baby and he's left standing behind her in an attempt to join in the picture.

Sakura looks backwards at him and Sasuke looks back at her.

"I WANT TO BE A WIDOW!" Sasuke declares loudly.

Sakura stares back at him like as if he's crazy.

……….._what?!_

**………………………………………**

* * *

**FINISHED. ENJOY?!**


End file.
